Those Three Words
by bigtreydawg
Summary: You know how Gambit keeps sneaking through the attic window to talk to Storm late at night. This is one of those stories. Please review


Disclaimer: "The characters in this story don't belong to me blah blah. No wait what are they gonna do if I say their mine, huh. Yeah that's right nothing! Not a dang thi- (FCC breaks through window, punches Trey in the face and throws his computer out the window before leaving) "Oh..." A/N: Ororo and Gambit Romance story. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Late in the night or early in the morning as it were Gambit silently made his way across the mansion rooftop, in the direction of the attic window. It was a cold night in Westchester and his hands shook a little as he undid the lock to his best friends' window. He laughs aloud in the cold night air as thinks to himself that all he has to do is knock on her door. No, there is a better sense of triumph when it's done the hard way. He gets the latch open and quietly jumps down into the attic careful not to make a sound.  
  
When he landed, despite his best efforts to be unheard, he was greeted with the tired voice of Ororo Munroe. "Remy... is that you?" she said tiredly through yawns. "What time is it?"  
  
"Sorry ta wake you, Stormy." He said quietly, making his way to the bed. "S'bout three in da morning." Gambit answered while squinting, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. "Can I stay here for da night?"  
  
"Will you be here in the morning?" She spoke into the darkness  
  
"Wha...?" Gambit said giving her a sideways look.  
  
"You're always gone when I wake up. It would be nice to have you next to me in the morning."  
  
"S'my trademark." He said putting his hands on his hips. "Leaving women wondering if last night really happened." He laughed. "So can I stay."  
  
Ororo sighed and moved over to the far side of her queen-sized bed. "Sure." She got out, half falling back to sleep. "What are you doing up so late." She asked not really expecting an answer as she grabbed a pillow and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Gambit sat at the edge of the bed and untied the laces to his boots. "Couldn't sleep, doin' some thinkin', ya know. He looked back at Ororo who had her back towards him and apparently had fallen back to sleep. He laughed inwardly, looking at her still form as he pulled the sheets over her naked body. He sighed and took his boots off and lightly tossed them across the room. He got up and stripped off his shirt, setting it down on the counter next to the bed. Not bothering to take off his jeans he pulled the covers back and slid into Ororo's bed, careful not to make too much noise.  
  
He pulled the satin sheet over both of their bodies and wrapped his arms around Ororo's bare stomach. Gently pulling Ororo into his embrace he sat his chin on her outside shoulder. The three-day-no-shaving stubble on his chin irritated the soft skin of her shoulder inciting a stifled moan. Remy held her close to him for a few soundless moments before tracing his right hand up the side of her hips to her face, he gently tucked her, long, white hair behind her ear. Remy let his arm drop back to her flat stomach before leaning into her, bringing his lips to the back of her head he kissed the crown of her skull with delicate care. He kissed his way to her collarbone, but his chin rubbed the same spot on her shoulder, tickling her skin, bringing out a small giggle from Ororo.  
  
"Knock it off." She demanded relaxing her body against his again. "I am tired, let me sleep." She grabbed the pillow she was laying on and buried her face in it, trying desperately to get the point across that she was in no mood to engage in conversation. However Gambit had different plans.  
  
"Ororo, Gambit got somethin' important ta tell you." Remy whispered into her hair as he brought his hand to her hip and began nervously twiddling his thumb on her hipbone. When he was not met with a response he wondered if she had fallen back to sleep or was just ignoring him. "I'm jus' gonna say dis whether you listenin' or not." He said moving his lips to her ear again. "I...love you, Ororo Munroe."  
  
"I love you too, now go to sleep." She said angrily, her face still buried in the pillow.  
  
"You don't understand." He said leaning into her. I love you. I...I want you. No, I need you to be 'my' goddess." Gambit frowned. "Are you listening to dis." When Ororo didn't answer right away he grew nervous. "What are you thinkin', Stormy."  
  
She reached her hand down and placed it on his thumb to stop him from rubbing her hip raw. Still holding onto his thumb she turned around in bed to face him. She looked deep into his red on black eyes, even in the darkness she could still make out his facial expression due to the light his pleading eyes gave off. She let go of his hand to let it rest on her hip again and moved her own hand to his face. Ororo traced her thumb along his cheek before looking down at the gap between their bodies. "What about Rogue?" Ororo said softly with her head down, not meeting his gaze.  
  
Gambit winced inwardly, he still had feelings for Rogue. Feelings he could not ignore or turn off but he knew that what he felt for the women next to him was love in its purest form. "What about Rogue?" he shot back.  
  
"You still love her." She said, more of a statement then a question. "Most nights you come in here just to talk about her. You lay right next to me and ask me how you can get her to be yours. You tell me how much you want her and all of a sudden you love me." Her voice was shaking and cracking a little as she raised louder. "I don't believe you."  
  
Her words stung into him as he thought about the truth behind them. Mostly all the nights he spent with Ororo they stayed up talking about his love dilemma with Rogue. He never once showed implication that he needed Ororo the way he needed Rogue. He moved his hand to her chin to and brought her blue eyes to meet his own. "I won't lie to you, I still... love Rogue but I know I want you." He felt a tear run down his hand in the darkness. "What do you want, Stormy?"  
  
Ororo threw her hands around his neck and brought their bodies together. She held him close before giving him her answer. "I've always loved you..." She smiled at him. "...but I can't be with you until you can promise me that I'm your only." She bit her lower lip to hold back a whimper "And you can't do that, can you."  
  
Remy moved the hand that was under her chin and set it on her bare shoulder. He moved his lips to hers and for a brief second they shared a light kiss. "You'll wait for me." He asked sincerely rolling onto his back looking up at the roof of the attic.  
  
Feeling the emptiness set into her heart she responded weakly. "What other choice do I have?" She sat up in bed drawing a puzzled look from Gambit. Throwing a leg over his waist she sat atop him. Looking down into his eyes Ororo could see his confusion as he nervously sat his hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked looking up at her. She lowered her face to his till she could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Ororo ran her hands up Gambit's flat stomach and onto his chest and whispered in his ear.  
  
"So you really love me, huh?" She said seductively bringing her lips to his earlobe. "How much do you love me?"  
  
"I love you enough to know dat if you don' stop teasin' me, my hands won't be held responsible for what they'll do to you." He said, matching the tone in her voice, Gambit kissed her neck as he ran his hands down the outside of her thigh.  
  
Ororo laughed and rolled back onto her side of the bed. "Good night Remy, I love you."  
  
Remy smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too." He said relieved that he finally told her how he felt and managed to maintain her friendship.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked over at her. She had long since fallen back to sleep, watching the steady rise and fall of her stomach he couldn't help but smile. "More than you know, Stormy." He whispered closing his eyes and finding his rest.  
  
The next morning Ororo woke up and rolled over in bed. Reaching her arms out to rap them around Remy she was met with nothing but pillow. She opened her eyes gingerly, getting used to the morning light spilling through the open attic window. She sighed as she realized he had already gone. Looking over to where the alarm clock sat on the counter next to her bed she could see that it was covered in Gambit shirt. She picked the white, hole-filled T-shirt off the small clock and brought it to her nose. The clock read 6:56 she noticed as she threw the T-shirt to the floor and lay back down in bed. Staring at the attic roof she thought about what Gambit said earlier. How he 'left women wondering if last night really happened'. She wanted to cry. He was never here in the morning. Never there for her. Her thoughts raged as she sniffled a little. She looked over to where she had thrown his shirt. Rolling out of bed she picked it up and pulled it over her head. It was long on her and still smelled very strongly of him. Ororo tilted her head and looked out her open window into the morning sky. "I love you too, Remy. More than you'll ever know." 


End file.
